1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source module and, particularly, to self-cleaning light source modules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, various of light source modules have been widely used in daily life. In use, contaminants such as organic dirt, may accumulate on outer surfaces of the light source modules and block the light emitted therefrom. As a result, brightness of the light source modules is greatly decreased. So it is necessary to clean the light source modules regularly. However, the light source modules are generally mounted at a high position, for example, on the ceiling. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to clean the light source modules.
Therefore, a new self-cleaning light source module is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.